What if Warships Remained Active timeline
This was sparked by me reading the histories of some warships and discovering that the Clans originally sent warships with the Wolf's Dragoons because they thought that a large Inner Sphere mercenary force would have some. So the general concept is that even with the devastation of the Secession Wars warship and Jumpship production remained relatively unharmed. Over all I think most of the big conflicts of the wars would have went much the same just with different force layouts. One other thing though for this I'm going with what I believed for a long time namely that Gauss weapons and Pulse Lasers were developed by the Clans. This means that 1st Star League vehicles, mechs, fighters, and warships equipped with such weapons were instead developed by the Clans during their self-exile while Inner Sphere designs so equipped are developed during the 3050s when the designs developed in response to the Clan invasions were coming online. My rough guideline for fleet strength is one Corvette per battalion, one Destroyer or Frigate per regiment or cluster, one Cruiser per brigade or galaxy, and one Battleship per division. Independent company size or smaller military forces will rarely have warship support while mercenary or rebel company strength forces may have a Corvette. Any pirate group will have at least one Corvette otherwise they would be swiftly absorbed or destroyed by another band. Only some of the Clans attach warships to Clusters or Galaxies as support. The others operate all of their warships as independent formations. Historically each house and major faction maintained its own warship design bureau but allied nations sometimes joined forces to design ships. During the time of the united Federated Commenwealth design and construction of the first generation of Fedcom warships was divided between the two halves with Corvette, Destroyer, Heavy Cruiser, and Battleship work taking place in the territory of the old Federated Suns while Frigate, Battlecruiser, Light Cruiser, and Carrier designs were being worked on in the territories of the old Lyran Commenwealth. The attempts by the Federated Commenwealth and Lyran Alliance to fill in the gaps in their new fleet led to a wave of stopgap updates of older designs in the early 3060s. Some older warship classes re-enter production during the Secession Wars. These are often officially intended for export to Periphery states that lack warship production capability or sale to Mercenary groups but it is not uncommon for such vessels to end up in the hands of rebellious force within the realms of enemy houses. Projects in the Inner Sphere to increase fuel efficiency in warships but continuing after the official end of the Clan War byoperations Serpent and Bulldog bare fruit in the early 3070s with the development of reactors that could generate power independent of conventional fuel for jump capable vessels, dropships and aerofighters. (My protest against ground vehicles not needing fuel tanks yet air and space units requiring them. With several clans claiming equipped vessels during pirate raids into the occupation zone virtually all warships built after 3079 included the new abilities and older warships were refit as swiftly as they could be. In 3081 Clan Snow Raven unveiled the third class in its Fang series of Frigates the Nova Fang class which wa also the first warship model equipped with Naval Grade pulse lasers. Between capture in battle, espionage, trades and trials the technology was in the hands of most Clans and the various Great Houses by 3086 leading to a new wave of warship designs to incorporate the new technology. in 3094 Word of Blake moved to seize direct control of the Free Worlds League soon after the death of the false Thomas Marik by placing the true Thomas Marik on the throne. But two of the Impostor's children escaped the seizure of the palace and rallied forces loyal to their father sparking a nine year long civil war and records of atrocities committed by Word of Blake forces led to the reformed Star League launching a campaign to destroy the organization. Category:User: Roguestar Category:Alternate Settings